


It's Going Somewhere

by Dumb_ass



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't proofread once and I'm so sorry, Jeremy Jordan could destroy me thanks, Listen I'm just thirsty for Jack Kelly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The name of the OFC is never mentioned, but the time period is never mentioned, don't let it fool you this is about the OFC wanting to be slapped, kinda modern au, so this could work as a reader insert if you want I guess, that's it that's all this is, the title and summary have very little to do with the actual writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_ass/pseuds/Dumb_ass
Summary: They're laying on his couch, completely enveloped in each other, just being lazy together. Obviously, it's going to be going somewhere less lazy because it always does, and it's already started to. Hips have lightly ground into each other and hands have wandered.





	It's Going Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for what you're about to read. Not because it's horrible and dirty and depraved and whatnot but because I didn't proofread a single word

She's tried about everything in the book at this point, but nothing seems to work. She flirts with the other boys, she does her best to act up if she can, but nothing at all seems to be working. Nothing seems to unlock the rough side of him she's absolutely certain he has.

She can't just tell him, right? That would be weird. He'll think she's disturbed or not right in the head, and she doesn't want that. On the other hand, she's running out of options, and the amount of time she spends daydreaming about him dominating her is bordering on unhealthy.

Finally, she decides to go for it.

They're laying on his couch, completely enveloped in each other, just being lazy together. Obviously, it's going to be going somewhere less lazy because it always does, and it's already started to. Hips have lightly ground into each other and hands have wandered.

Their lips are together, moving pair against pair and barely separating even for a few seconds. She pulls away first, and he shifts ever so slightly so he's on top. There isn't a lot of room on the couch.

Now or never.

Just as he's leaning back down to kiss her, she stops him.

"Jack, I want to say something."

He stops mid-air, holding himself above her with a hand on either side of her head. He gives her a quizzical expression, and she continues.

"You ever consider.. Being rougher with me?"

She isn't sure if it's confusion on his face, or something entirely different.

"Not really. I don't want to hurt you."

She sighs. She'd known he was going to say something like that. He was always so careful with her while they had sex, treating her like she might break if he did something wrong.

"Maybe you won't, Jack. Maybe I'll like it," she says, doing her best to look seductive. Sultry.

"Are you asking me to slap you around while we get busy?"

She shrugs. One hand moves from her side to rest on her chest.

"I might be, yeah. What do you think?"

His expression is apprehensive, but there's something behind it. Something like eagerness. Maybe curiosity. He wants to see how it goes, too.

"I think that if I do anything that you don't like, even a little bit, you tell me right away."

She nods in agreement, an excited smile playing on her lips. He leans down once more to kiss her, and she doesn't stop him this time. She wraps her bare legs around his waist and pulls him closer. He's heavy on top of her, and she likes it.

Their lips move together for a few seconds, and then he's the one pulling away. One his hands sneaks down to her panties, running his finger around the waist and lightly tugging on the elastic so it snaps against her skin. He moves so he's a little more upright, and can maneuver without having to crush her under him.

His fingers move down so he's over her cunt, and he can feel she's damp through her panties. He rubs over her clothed clit lightly, and she bucks her hips.

She's caught by a sharp slap, and, wow, she wasn't expecting that. Her cheek stings, but a sudden spark of pleasure directly to her core makes her whimper. All his movement stops, and his hand strokes her cheek gently.

"Was that..? I mean, is that okay?"

She nods profusely. She'd been caught off-guard, sure, but it had been in a good way.

His fingers begin working against her clothed cunt again, and she keeps herself from bucking her hips this time. His fingers circle her clit and then dip down, pressing the fabric into her ever so slightly.

She's getting impatient, now. She reaches down for his hand, but he smacks hers away. She's nearly breathless, only getting wetter as he continues toying with her through a thin layer of fabric.

Then, without warning, he tugs her panties down to her ankles in a swift motion and slips two fingers into her. She groans at the sudden intrusion, reflexively clenching around his fingers. He doesn't begin with a pumping motion like usual, and instead begins flexing them. They curl against just the right spots, leaving her panting.

A few minutes of it and she's right there, right on the edge, a knot in her stomach tightening. She can feel it building, but she needs more.

As if he can read her mind, he slaps her again. Her opposite cheek, this time. Her head moves to the side and pleasure shoots through her. His fingers begin a pumping motion, no longer curling. She's so, so close, but..

Desperate now, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, she looks at him.

"Bite me. Please, Jack," she says, turning her head further to the side so he has room. He doesn't hesitate, moving his head down and placing a gentle kiss on an area he knows gets to her. Then, he bites down. Hard.

The most obscene moan he thinks he's ever heard escapes her, and as she comes she clenches so hard around his fingers he can't continue moving them in and out. Instead, his thumb moves up to rub her clit in circles, prolonging her orgasm as long as he can. She's nearly delirious when she comes down from her high and he's still rubbing her clit, which is now just a little bit too sensitive for that.

She yelps, and he removes his hand. She watches him suck on his fingers, a light pink dusting her cheeks. He holds back a laugh. That was what would make her blush.

It's barely been a minute, but she's recovered. She reaches down for the waistband of his jeans, tugging at the buckle of the belt that holds them there. Once again, he smacks her hands away and does it himself.

He slides his jeans and boxers down, not all the way, but just far enough that his cock pops out and rests on her stomach. She licks her lips, eyeing it in excitement.

He lines up with her entrance, and she grips his shoulders in expectance. He slides into her slowly, stretching her but allowing her time to adjust. No matter how many times they're together, she always seems to forget his size. How thick he is.

He stays still for a moment, waiting for her go-ahead. She gives it a moment later, and he slides almost all the way out and then back in. He sets a pace that isn't at breakneck speed, but isn't too slow, either. It's just right for her, almost.

He slides right up against that spot that drives her wild, and she whimpers again. He smacks her very lightly in response, the touch barely more than a tap to her cheek. She breaths his name as he slides back out and in again.

He's not forgotten she likes being marked, either. He slides almost all the way out, then leans down and nips at her collarbone. Her grip on his shoulders tightens and he seizes the opportunity, snapping his hips so he's back inside her completely very quickly. She lets out a breathy moan and clenches around him.

It's not long before she's on the edge again, and this time, she wants something different. He's sped up a little, but she can feel his thrusts faltering every now and then. He's close, too, and her thought is punctuated by a soft groaning noise from him.

His hands are on either side of her head again, and she grabs one with both her own hands, making eye contact with him and giving him the sweetest smile she can muster.

"Choke me," she says, eliciting an interesting response from him. It's something between shock, apprehension, and resolve. Seeing her smiling sweetly at him, asking him to choke her, is almost too much for him. He forces himself not to lose it right there, and his rhythm falters. She thinks he isn't going to do it for a moment, but then a hand encloses her throat. She can feel herself heating up in excitement.

Then, he squeezes. Her air is cut off for a moment, and her legs shake with the pleasure that suddenly courses through her. He sees her response and does it again, squeezing a little longer. She lets out a strangled moan, but it's music to his ears.

He squeezes slowly this time, and she clenches around him, harder than she ever has before. She's coming, hard, onto his cock. The way she squeezes around him draws out his orgasm, and he comes undone into her.

They're both lying there for a few seconds, chests heaving in the aftermath. Her hands are still on his hand, though one has moved up a few inches to grip his forearm. She lets go of him and sighs deeply.

He slides out of her, grabs her waist, and then shifts far enough that their positions are switched. She's lying on top of his chest, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You want to move to the bed to sleep, or-"

She shakes her head.

"No, I'm okay."

There's silence for a few seconds, and then she continues.

"Thank you. That was.. Amazing."

He hugs her tighter against him.

"Oh, no problem. Quite the experience findin out my girlfriend likes being slapped, bitten, and choked. Can't wait to tell the guys."

She attempts to smack his chest. With her dwindling level of energy, it's more like a weak swipe.

"Don't you even dare."

**Author's Note:**

> This has 69 hits as of June 16th, 2019, and I've never been more proud


End file.
